flaming stars
by RU771AN
Summary: the final installment of the hunter killer series,everything is burning and the human race rips itself apart,gore,blood and explosions is present,enter at your own risk mwhahaha! Done and dusted,leave reviews at your pleasure.
1. Intro to thesomething

Alright people,this is the final part3,the last and hopefully the one where something big happens,so far we have had many things exploding,many of them by no fault of thier own.  
Anyway prepare to be in for a bumpy ride,seatbelts are at your left and the sick bag is below your chair,have A EXPLOSIVE TIME:P

* * *

**2012 ASSESMENT...  
N AMERICA:  
RUSSIA BEGINS WW3 BY INVADING AMERICA,250 000 MEN SUCCESSFULLY IN THE USA.  
NAVAL COMABT BETWEEN THE INVASION FLEET AND NATO FORCES HAS STOPPED,ALL SHIPS,AIRCRAFT AND PERSONALLY ARE RAPIDLY FALLING IN NUMBERS.**

**EUROPE: THE EU AS A UNION HAS FAILED,ARTEMIS HAS SUCCESSFULLY GROUND THE EUROPEAN WAR MACHINE TO A HALT,CITY BURNS AND NATIONS ARE FALLING RAPIDLY.  
GIGANTIC WAR MACHINES PROWL THE LAND AND ATTACK TARGETS AT WILL,ALREADY THE DEATH TOLL SUPPRASSES 245MILLION.  
EU ARMIES FROM THE RUSSIAN FRONT ARE CALLED BACK TO DEFEND THE CONTINENT.  
THE ARTEMIS FLAGSHIP,THE MASSIVE 45MILE LONG SPACESHIP/HEADQUATERS HAS REDUCED FRANCE AND GREAT BRITIAN TO ASHES.**

**AFRICA:MASSIVE FAMINE AND HUNGER TAKES ITS TOLL,THE COUNTIRES OF AFRICA HAVE RESORTED TO A BITTER THE CONTINENT HAS LOST HALF OF ITS POPULATION.**

**S AMERICA:AFTER A DEVASTATING STRIKE BY ARTEMIS,S AMERICA HAS RESORTED TO A BITTER CIVIL WAR WITH COUNTIRES TAKING SIDES AND DESTORYING EACH OTHER IN A MASSIVE BLOOD BATH.**

**ASIA:N KOREA INVADES S KOREA,MILLIONS OF MEN AND THOUSANDS OF TANKS CLASH ALONG THE BORDER WITH MASSIVE BATTLES TAKING PLACE AS THE TWO COUNTRIES USE MASSIVE ARTILLARY AND AIR STRIKES TO BREAK EACH OTHERS WILL.**  
**CHINA INVADES INDIA WITH THE HELP OF IS CURRENTLY HOLDING ON WHILE REFRAINING FROM USING WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION.**  
**THE ARAB LEAGUE DECLARES WAR ON ISRAEL AND THE WORLDS SUPPLY OF OIL BECOMES CRITICAL AS THE TWO SIDES UNLEASH WAVES OF TANKS,PLANS,SHIPS AND INFANTY ON EACH OTHER WITHOUT A THOUGHT FOR HUMAN LIFE.**

**THIS IS THE END...**


	2. IOWA

Chapter 2 now,time to get blowing stuff up and advancing the almost non exisiting for the review,maybe if you forget that Kagami got raped?.

* * *

**YAMAMATO TAKARA:**The leader of Artemis chuckled to himself as his giant space station turned cities to dust with monstorous boom showers,and destroyed wave after wave of attackers bent on destroying his plans with little effort.

Staring over to his daughter,Miyuki who had become silent after learning that she was a clone."As I said be thankful Miyuki,that your not a soulless fuck like our jailed friend".He grinned.  
"Sir we are approaching Oxfordshire,orders?"A soldier on a weapons system called out.  
"I think that trying out our new rail cannon would be most appropriote for the occasion,after all we are to be treated as guests".  
"Yes sir!".

The huge space station stopped in mid air and hovered over the English country side.  
Then a huge panel on the underneath of the ship opened up and a huge cannon unfulerd.  
A series of charging up cycles initatied and in a few seconds a massive stream of energy blew the county to pieces.

* * *

**SAN FRANSISCO BAY:134DAYS AFTER THE INVASION:USN USS IOWA.  
**  
The worlds last remaining battleship thundered through the enemy of its massive 16inch guns firing and each one destroying a destroyer.A slavo of shells would cripple a aircraft carrrier.  
Going at full speed the front of the ship cut through a aircraft that dared to stand in its way.  
One ship dared to meet the might of the last battleship: That was the Kirov Class battlecruiser:Great Peter.  
With 16inch guns and Tomahawk missles and the seconday batterys of guns blazing the Iowa charged towards the Kirov class ship.  
The Great Peter turned fowards in rely and prepared to charge aswell,withs its huge missle racks and close in range weapon systems raking the would not go down without a fight.  
If anyone was still alive they would record this as the greatest clash in naval history...  
Well almost anyone save for Artemis,they were going to win WW3


	3. XB98

Chapter 3 now,if you think I forgot about the Japanese...

* * *

**ARTEMIS XB98 BOMBER:COBRA SQUADRON:COMMANDER James "Money" Jackson.  
**"Approaching Tokyo bay,enemy fleet down below,reporting aegis destoryers,cruisers,air force jets and ground defense,how copy?"James used his advanced voice speak to communicate with the rest of the bombers,he had served with the B52 bomber squadrons in the gulf war until he had realised that bombing the shit out of people...and making money was what he was good at.  
Now he was working for Artemis, he could do both.  
"Cobra7 here,I dont see any challenges,just shit firing at me".  
"Cobras 2-6 reporting,this is going to be easy,light the targets and make the city burn".  
His squadron was comprised of people like him,always eager to make money.  
The XB98 was a marvel of technolgy,fast,big also agile and carried defensive weapons and a massive bombload.  
"Follow me down to 50 feet,time to make the money"He remarked into the communication relay before switching on various systems. Soon the black jet was decked with guns and missles.

The first destroyers were blown out of the water,the fast missle strikes made by the bombers were pin pointed into the weakpoints of the naval ships.  
Cobra1,his plane was the first to pass the 1st line of defense,next lay a couple of cruisers which were arranged into positons which would have shot down his planes if they could get a lock on.  
Almost instantly the cockpit filled with warning alarms as a wave of missle flew at him.  
James lopped the plane in 90* angle and popped the flares,making the missles miss by inches.  
Cobra squadrons guns soon raked the ships from bow to stern,the sparks from one hit a fuel line,and soon the fire reached the ready to load missle bays deep in the heart of one of the ships.  
They exploded,sending debris and crew members over 500ft in the air.

Next was the Japanese airforce,which was a deadly force in its self.  
Four squadrons of fighters latched onto the back of cobra squadron and fired thier missles,each one missing as the veteren crews doubled back,doing things which were impossible to do without killing the pilots.  
However,with enhanced g-force damperners and a tough frame,Cobra squadron was capable of doing fighters learned this to thier cost as the bombers which were previously infront of them...were now behind them.  
Guns chattered and anti aircraft missle streaked the sky as the bombers took thier revenge.  
A F15 ran for it infront of James plane,it was instantly sherrded into nothing,once fighters had ruled bombers,but with the power of the XB98...it was the other way round.  
The bombers ruled the sky.  
"No chance the bastards had,now for the city,form up and get ready to make the big money for this one boys"James remarked.  
Soon they were over the heart of the city,flak guns and AA defenses were up,but they didnt even stratch the paint.  
Going over the populated areas,all the pilots of Cobra squadron grinned as they went over thier targets,millions of innocent people who would soon be turned to dust.  
"Release bombs,make them count!".  
Seven bomb bays opened,each filled with the most explosive bombs for thier size.  
Soon Tokyo was engfulfed in flames,in litte more than 25minutes,7million people had died.  
Who really did care?

* * *

**Konata Izumi:AREA51  
**Konata stood at the massive control centre in the heart of the base,since Mastu and Miyuki had gone,command was given to had played strategy games before but that was a game,this was reality.  
The remments of the retreating NATO army was advancing on thier the Russian army was closing behind them,intent on killing them all.

31 people waited for orders,but she had no ideas on what to give. She was powerless on how to even use the computer which controlled the defenses in front of her.  
"Orders?"A patient solider asked for the 65th time,but as always Konata shook her head.  
"Let me help"Tsukasa spoke up and headed for the computer,in around 5minutes she had broken the password and was now in control of AREA51.  
Her hands and fingers moved with accuracy but were still faster than anything Konata had ever seen.

All across the Nevada desert,missle and gun emplacements rose out of the sand,in the base hangers full of aircraft,tanks and other weaponary opened up.  
Now they were ready to defend themselves.  
"I think we all know what to do now,snipers to the towers,anyone with computer skills can man on of those turrets,anyone else with me!"Tsukasa jumped up and grabbed a assualt rifle and flak jacket before heading out.  
Konata strapped on a helmet and duly followed her.


	4. BOSS FIGHT!

Chapter Im so happy to see you again!,what happened?,anyway I cant accept betas becuase this damm computer blocks me...sorry about that.  
Anyway the core of the series is still here...blowing shit up of course!.

* * *

**SPETSNAZ COMMANDER DIMITRI:**The worlds most feared military commander had turned one of historys most onesided battles into a rout for the NATO forces,his helicopter forces with himself at lead were snapping at the retreating europeans likes a hound after a fox.  
Tank and armoured forces were moving behind and destroying everything that was left behind while squadrons of fighters and bombers kept the air and ground secure of any nasty threats.

"Pilot,lower altitude to 150feet and headover to that tank colunm".Dimtiris keen eyes had found him a another target.  
Like eagles the helicopters descended and tore the armoured formation apart,the Spetsnaz man had a minigun in each hand and he shredded anything that moved with deadly and accurate firepower.

"Sir..."The pilot dared to speak,even in his armoure cockpit the man didnt feel safe from Dimitri.  
"What?"Came the standard reply.

Sweat came out of every one of the pilots limbs,he had to say it,but would Dimitri kill him for it?.  
"Sir this...this is sport...not war".

"Agreed,for sport I get more,but this much more enjoyable".  
*"Razorback 8 here,spotted a regiment of mixed unit types at grid 2-3-96,request support*".A request from a nearby unit of T90 main battle tanks was heard.  
"Pilot,Im having control".Dimitri said before shooting the pilot in the back of the head and taking over the helicopter.

* * *

**SHIN:SOMEWHERE TROLLISH.  
**To the sound of rock music the angel of trolls descended from space.  
Mastu was in his sights and nobody would stop even the massive space bourne headquaters of Artemis.

Shin used his x ray vision to pluck Mastu out of the ship and teleported both of them to the realm of the gods..

* * *

**Mastu:Somewhere which nobody really cares nor understands.  
**

Im standing here,was before trapped in a dark room on board a evil persons I honestly dont really understand what the fuck is going on.  
I picked myself up and looked around the massive chamber of white light._Am I in heaven?,seriously this is kind of scary._  
There was no doors,neither exits,just infinity was scary and yet...just looked like a good taste of I wasnt drunk.

I decided to test out the soundness of this place...by using sound of course.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"I shouted as loud as I could,trying to sound annoyed but yet I was strangely calm for once.  
For over a few months I had been constantly angry and annoyed,everything that I had faced was was different,this was something I could kill or destroy.

"Ahh Mastu you are awake"A strange voice by a weird guy on a cloud shouted at me._I think I may have been drinking...I think._  
"Who the fuck are you?"I grumbled back,shouting wasnt in my mind,just answers.

"I am Shin,the god of trolling and war..and I have found a worthy opponent...you Mastu,I am going to kill you becuase no one else has managed to give me a good fight,so be ready!".He spoke some serious shit there._Thats nice,I was about to enjoy myself here and now you have fucking ruined it._  
"Cool,just dont ruin my hair,it took about five minutes to do up"I spoke back.

"Shut up and die!"He jumped at me for above,Shins hands had turned into claws and chains.  
Instantly I rocketed into action.  
For some strange reason he did nothing and just stood there."Your pathetic Mastu,just fight already Im getting bored here"The gods voice bounded off the walls that had suddenly appeared.  
He flew at me,the claws going straight into my shoulders and the chains going through my a moment I was took his chance and dug his weapons in further until they piecered out of my body.  
He laughed manically and started to look like he was enjoying his little moment.  
_Maybe I should try now._

The god was suprised when his weapons broke and my fist took a tooth out of his jaw. A kick followed and took a finger off."Take it bitch"I commented before rolling backwards to advoid his counter attack.  
"This is getting interesting here".Shin shouted back.  
I was too slow to advoid a uppercut and thus my head was thrown backwards.  
I felt blood and a little bit annoyed,in return a fistful of anger was directed at his chest and I took him off his fighting stance,the god slammed into a wall.  
"Getting slow there old man?"I chuckled,with shoulders,legs and head going critical from the strikes I could only just keep fighting.

"Round two you son of a bitch"Shin flew out the wall like a again I was too slow to dodge out of the way so I decided to shoulder brace a result he went straight into my damage but still intact shoulder.

A flash of energy came out of the head on collision. Shin slowly looked at me in horror as I stood back up and held him by the throat.  
"Your not human"He mumered._The fuck is guy on about,I was just getting started._"Look at yourself..."

I looked at myself and saw that the skin that covered me was I saw was metal and wires.  
"So Im a machine huh?".I grinned,before picking him up even more.  
"I win,you fucking lose mate,I want to get back on the spaceship,and I want all the prisoners to be realesed,or do I need to slice you to death?".I shouted my demands at him.  
"Okay okay,just leave me alone".  
"Thanks much".I said before a blue light teleported me back to earth.


	5. WA5TU

CHAPTER "SOMETHING"I am not enojoying making this,not enough stuff to blow up,maybe destroying the universe several times might make this a bit more a little better,now to take a trip to where I was born,the coldest fucking place.

* * *

**1993-SIBERIA:YAMAMATO TAKARA.**Mr Takara was in his prototype room**.**Being dressed like a buisness man while being in a top secret place after stealing experimental weapons and suits from the Americans was just a normal day for place was his bunker...his headquaters until the new Artemis spacebourne battleship was built.  
The "bunker" was going to be the new stage for the next generation of super humans,three prototypes had been built but one was different than the rest.

For starters,this prototype was made out of combined metal and wires,nothing more than a machine while the other two were grown as clones,they were created with sperm and eggs.  
Project 261:Subject WA5TU wasnt even human,he was in a human ...not even a clone of anything or anybody.  
For a while Yamamato stared at the living "thing",it was just a baby sized metal organism...growing skin and organs that never worked for it.  
Yet it was already obselete,the other two were much better,faster and tougher than the orginal which was made of out mistakes.

"Control,as soon as the WA5TU"S skin is grown,dump it somewhere,I dont want to look at it for any longer!"He shouted out at the massive double glazed pair of windows behind him.  
"Skins already on sir!"  
He looked back in horror,just a few seconds ago the "thing" was metal,now it was skin...now it looked human.  
Yamamato knew he had to act,picking up the thing and dislocating it from the wires it was held to,he shoved it down a exhuast,he could hear it tumble down the shaft until it he could hear it no longer.  
"Phew,that was close,I may have lost a prototype but it was a mistake to have a metal one anyway".He mumered to himself.  
A aide came up,he handed Yamamato a 100page booklet which had a report in.  
Mr Takara knew that once he was handed something,the aides would go this one didnt.  
"Is there anything else?".  
"The prototype you dropped down the shaft..."The aide swallowed and sweated slightly."What about it?".  
"The shaft led to outside".  
Yamamato felt himself go pale,this "thing" was now unleashed to the outside world.  
"Shoot on sight,dont let it escape!"

* * *

**WA5TU:SIBERIA 1993**

The "thing" wasnt even aware of where it was going as it truged through the harshest weather on the was growing faster and faster and soon it envolved before it even got a mile away from the bunker.  
Its red eyes were replaced by human ones,holes in its head were replaced by a mouth,nose and on the forehead and around the head,wires shrank and hair grew.  
2miles away,Yamamato knew that he created a monster,his own personal frakenstien that would hunt him down the till the end.  
Clutching a sniper rifle and heading outside,he focoused the infa-red scopes on the "thing",but it had already disappeared.  
"I knew I should have given it blood".He muttered before switching back to normal sight.  
He saw the "thing"stumbling around with no sense of direction,yet it was heading to the most populated areas,and it had to be stopped.  
He put a bullet through the "things"skull,and the head was spilt in two,a few more shots followed,joined by other snipers that he had called up.

Soon the "thing"was nothing more than a ragged piece of skin,crawling onwards and desperate to survive.  
Then Yamamato made a desiscion that was to kill him and everyone he knew.  
"Leave it,even superman couldnt survive that"Came his order,and 12men stood down and got back to work.

* * *

**Vortuka:3hours later.**  
A pair of unsuspecting citizens handed in a badly hurt and bruised infant,it had said nothing..neither weeped nor made a sound.  
They commented that it was a strange case.  
Strange indeed.**  
PROJECT 261-WA5TU OR MASTU had lived.**

* * *

Read this one to yourself,it kind of scared me really,incase you dont know,this is how Mastu,Miyuki and another one was created.


	6. Nukeing about

YES ITS BACK FOOLS!,now for blowing stuff up and advacing the plot in a backwards direction!.

* * *

**ARTEMIS HQ,ESCPAED PRISONAIRES 121st strike battalion.:**  
The prisonaires had indeed escaped from thier holds,killed the guards and armed themselves.  
Now the 665 men were waiting in parade motion for thier commander, Mastu dropped in and teleported he wasnt suprised,after all the deal from Shin had promised him,HIS battalion of Artemis Mastu had lived in japan and despite his early age,he was in command of the 121st,now he was in command again.  
They would raise hell in the flying hq.

"So I suppose you all know what to do"Mastu commented on the mighty battalion in front of him."YES SIR!"The 121st shouted back.  
"Good,you will all secure the hangers,we fly out to Amercia,I will deal with Mr Takarka".  
The battalion then filed out with thier assualt rifles.

* * *

**SU35 FLANKER SQUADRON:"Thunder flankers"  
**The 15 plane formation descended on Artemises flying hq with a vengence,and Nato fighters chasing after them.  
A stream of shells,bullets and missles came to intercept them. The flankers dodged the anti aircraft fire and the said missles exploded into the Nato interceptors.  
"Enemy spaceship ahead,all planes load your nukes,I dont want this peice of junk flying around for any longer".The squadron leader remarked,jamming his thumb on the missle launch button while traversing through the implacable defensive fire.  
His wingman wasnt so lucky,a 30mm gataling gun was too quick and shreeded holes in the unfortunate plane before a missle strike blew it of the sky.  
Another one was also caugh,its wing folded back before the avation fuel exploded,leaving a dent in the Thunder flankers formation.  
"Regardless of losses,we keep flying!,we are almost in range"The commander shouted ,trying to regain control of his plane after it too got hit.A engine of the su35 was on fire and the damage control system was catching ignored it and concentrated on the huge target in front.  
The heads up display pinged a lock on and he smacked the missle fire button."1 firing missle".  
The rest of the Thunder flankers followed suit.  
"4 firing missle".  
"5,6,7,10,12,13,15 firing missles".  
Soon a collection of nuclear warheads were on thier way to the airbourne battleship.

* * *

**Yamamato Takara.**  
Mr Takara sweated as he read the displays,eight missles were headed for his ship."We can shoot down at least seven sir".A weapons control officer reported, then got back to his job of protecting Artemises prize.  
"Thats still one,shoot them all down you fools!"Yamamato shouted,trying not to believe that his quest would end above the Atlantic ocean.  
The nukes spillared towards the flagship,the missles shot down 2,the guns shot down 3.  
The close in weapons systems shot down another 2.  
But one remained in flight.  
"SHIT!,brace for impact people!".Takara commanded before grabbing on to a railing. "Sir we also have reports that the prisonaires have broken lose!".A aide reported before ducking down.  
"Wheres Mastu?"Yamamato felt that the nuke might not be the only threat.  
**Behind you,you son of a bitch.**Mastu grabbed his former master before throwing him out the window and executing the aides,weapons officers and everyone in the room.  
The nuke exploded on to the didnt destroy it but the massive mushroom cloud blocked exits,destroyed ventalaltion shafts and the explosion it self began to admistraite warning signs in the command room.  
Not really bothered by this,Mastu found Miyuki cowering in a hole."Get up...sister


	7. Time to get launching

Chapter mother fucking something is up!.

* * *

**Tsukasa:Area51.  
**The leader of the garrison held a sniper rifle in tow as she laid down in a trench,awaiting the leading elements of the retreating Nato army to come within range of her snipers,tanks,men and defensive automatic emplacments,her hair was tied back and the body armour felt rather heavy. Her optical helmet sight displayed the trajeticory of the barrat nesteled in her hands.  
"Tanks will be in range in 24seconds,anti tank weapons fire at will once in range,snipers target the infanty and machine gunners and anyone with a rapid fire weapon,engage ALL targets".Tsukasa stream of orders ran out.  
She looked back to Konata was carrying a heavy Javalin missle launcher."That goes for you too".  
"O...kay".Konata locked on to a Nato tank,in a few seconds the targeting reticule had locked on a bleeping sound informed her that she was in range.  
Pressing the trigger,the guided missles flew up into the air,in less than 10seconds it had reached optimal attack height and was soon bearing down on the warhead detonated in the turret before triggering the ammounition and blowing the turret 40-60feet in the air,crew members and all

"Enemies in range,firing missles!"A section under her command began to fire thier deadly then realised that everything was in range."ALL UNITS FIRE FIRE FIRE!".  
The automated defense turrets and tanks unleshead slavo after slavo,detonating the ammounation holds in the tanks.  
The snipers and Tsukasa picked off the infanty at long range,every shot was presice and devasting.

The machine gunners and heavy gataling guns blew helicopters out of the sky."Ma "am we have reports that the Invasion force is slicing through Nato,we will be next on thier target list,also the survivors are retreating back to New York".  
"Crap!".

* * *

**NATO TANK ARMY:Comprised of German Leopards 2s,French Lelarcs,UK 7TH armoured divison,US 1st armoured division:Commander John smith.  
**  
"Be advised we have Russian T64s over the dunes and heavy concentrations of T90s,72s and MI24s,and MI28s fast approaching from the crossoards,how copy?".Smiths recon units reported in."Roger 3-2,countinue observation,1-2 tell the Jets out of Creech airforce base to hurry up and engage the fighter bombers and helicopters that are known operating in this area,4-5 you have orders to commence long range strikes,all French squadrons are to stay back and hold our flanks,no suprises okay!"His rapid fire orders came from years of experience.  
The to his right was ready,but Smith had other ideas,battening down his hatch and sitting inside the tanks turret,he was surronded to high-tech location of the enemy tanks,his tanks and the predicated speeds of both sides aircraft were displayed in monitors.

The 960 strong tank divisions behind Smith followed him."Driver dont stop until we reach the coast". "Yes sir"The driver replied,flooring the accelrator.  
"1-2 signal hq"The commander radioed into to his number two.  
"Signal what sir?".  
"We are engaging four times our number of tanks,this should be fun".

* * *

**Mastu:Artemis spacebourne headquarters,hanger bay.**  
"And that Miyuki,is how I killed a god,found out that Im metal and how we are in control of a rapidly descending gigantic space battleship thats going to hit New York".Mastu told the pink haired girl. She looked slightly confused,looking around her,she saw that tanks were being loaded into tankers,then fully crewed helicopters were being shipped inside aswell.  
"What are we going to do?"She asked him.  
"Well,since Naveda is all across the other side of the USA,I figured we better use tankers to help,after they refuel my planes,they will drop helicopters,then when they fly over Area51,the tanks will drop out with the crews,all ready to go!"He explained quickly and effeicently.  
"But the tanks dont have crews...and what am I supposed to do?".Miyuki was asking so many questions her head hurt,she frowned knowing that she was a super human.  
"Well the tanker crews are the tank crews,its a sucide mission anyway,and you my sister are piloting the helicopter attack force!"Mastu exclaimed,pointing at a fearsome looking gunship that had a empty pilot space.

"But I cant even drive!,let alone fly"Miyuki protested as her brother strapped her into the cockpit and she was loaded inside the huge tanker aircraft in no time.  
"You will get the hang of it...I think, TANKER 203 YOU ARE CLEARED TO LAUNCH!"He shouted above the roaring engine noises.

Climbing into his Prototype Russian plane SU37 "Terminator,Mastu pondered on how the day had wasnt his biological sister but she was family anyway. His black plane was soon also loaded onto a catapult like the aircraft that was ready to launch."All units ready?"He asked.  
"READY!"Came the defaning reply. Pressing a button on his plane,Mastu saw bright light as the hanger blast shields opened,and his attack force was explosed to the elements saw flames from the nuclear detonation,and that the flying hq was going to hit New York soon.

The tankers went first,flying off from catapults that propelled them into the fighter jets were next,the smaller planes richocheted off the launch systems and soon they were flying in formation too. "My turn,should be fun".Mastus SU37 was the last plane to go. He took control of the engines and the afterburners switched on."This is Steel Fist 1,disengaging clamps.".The massive G forces took hold as his plane was thrust out of the hanger and in less than a second he was a mile away from the falling spaceship.  
"Alright guys and girls,form up and get ready to rock!".


	8. ANNIHLATION

Well this is the finale people,the second last chapter,time to step up the game.

* * *

**NUCLEAR SUBMARINE:HMS VANGUARD.  
**The control room of the submarine was patiently listening to the radio,europe was almsot destroyed the mood was...deppressing,in order to launch thier missles,the crew had to receive orders from the commander of either NATO or a head of state.  
"Depth,450feet".The automated tannoy read out,for the last days they had been evading a hunterkiller fleet of Russian warships,the captain himself had been up for three days,surviving on coffee and alocohol.  
"Depth 500feet".He grimaced,they were supposed to be out of range,but the long range depth charges that had chased them for the past hours convinced him to dive deeper.  
"SIR we have a valdoy class ship ahead of us,its tracking us on on the sonar,we will be within firing range in ETA 10 seconds!"A voice rang out from the rader/sonar room.

"Load torpedo,get rid of them"Was the captains less than 10seconds a torpedo tube opened and one of the deadly fuckers was loaded in.  
"Range 1.2km,speed 30knots,123degrees...MARK".  
"Marked".  
"FIRE!".The missle burst out of the submarine and left no trace as the unsuspecting ship was countining on its attack course. "Hit in 2,1,0"One of the targeting computers said in its automated voice.  
"Kill confirmed captain".The attacking ship was cut in half but the explosive warhead followed,detonating in the ships heart and destroying it within.

"Change depth to 800 feet"  
"Roger".

1 HOUR LATER.  
The captains stared lifelessly into space,or the ceiling of his nuclear submarine."What has the world come to,my country is almost destroyed and the population of this rock is murdering themselves"He wondered. His second in command or number one in navel terms approaced,carrying a white handed it to the captain.  
"What is it"He asked number one. "See for yourself"Came the reply.  
_USS Ohio here to all NATO ballastic submarines,orders from ranking chiefs of staff to launch ALL missles at given are provided.  
RUSSIA,CHINA,NORTH KOREA,IRAN,SUADIA ARABIA. Am launching in 10 minutes,advise depth of 800feet._  
"Fuck,get ready to launch the nukes number one,its time to end this war".The captain grunted.

"Get the keys ready". "Here sir".  
"Code 666delta,targets novemeber kilo,Romeo charlie,delta foxtrot,and adf324dg,confirm?".  
"Comfirmed". The two men plugged thier keys in. "Confirming launch of nuclear MIRVS at given targets number one?". The other officer stared at his commander for a few seconds before breathing."Confrimed.  
"Thank you" The captain said before grabbing a intercommunication relay.  
"This is the captain to the missle control room,prepare for immediaite launch!,your targets are displayed,fire when I give the order".  
"And so ends civilisation"Number one commentated.  
"Yes sir,firing on 666DELTA,november kilo,Romeo charlie,delta foxtrot and...adf324 dg?".The crewmember sounded confused.  
"Yes,ready to launch?"  
"Ready".  
"FIRE ONE,FIRE TWO,FIRE THREE".The first trio of missles burst of thier launch bays and shot out of the ocean,followed by the rest.  
"FIRE FOUR,FIRE FIVE,FIRE SIX"The next three did the same,but they altered thier course to hit the next target.  
"FIRE SEVEN,FIRE EIGHT,FIRE NINE"The rest of the nukes went straight up and over Europe.  
"FIRE 10,FIRE11,FIRE12,FIRE13,FIRE14,FIRE,16,FIRE17,FURE18"The reminder was to hit the rest of the world.

All over the world,submarines and aircraft,missle silos and ground based troops began to fire nukes at each,from a orbital view it appeared that man was ready to kill himself...the missles will hit in two hours.

* * *

**Tsukasa:Area51.**  
"The Russians have smashed through the Nato tank armies and are now advacing towards us,we are expecting heavy bombers,fighter bombers,fighters,gunships,tanks and everything in the Russian arsenal to come at us".Tsukasa briefed her troops.  
"In short,we are going to die,but we will take as many as them as possabile with us".

After that the artillary was in range and began to bombard her position. Carpet bombing raids began and jets killed anything that moved on the defenses would not hold out unless a miracle came.  
"Konata,I need to tell you something".She asked the blue haried Otaku.  
"What?".  
"We are all going to die".

* * *

**121ST BATTALION:COMMANDER MASTU-SU37 TERMINATOR NEW YORK STATE.**  
After refueling the giant number of planes in the air shifted into a huge V shaped formation,with thier commander at the very tip.  
"Right battles plans people". All soldiers of the 121st had a IPad,and so when everyone opened it they were greeted with a tactial map of Naveda,with a green zone around area51 and red arrows pointing into it.  
"This is the state of the Russian advance,they have so far destroyed the NATO armies in America and are heading for Area51,it is a critical place and holds several important people that need to be resecued".A 121st badge opened up and the soldiers found themselves looking into the battle plans.  
"The transports will drop the helicopter gunships first,any transport helicopter can land immediatly and discharge all passengers including the crew,attack and gunship helicopters are to destroyer any armoured units and support our troops on the ground".  
A large blue arrow with fighter markings showed up next."The figthers,led by me are to secure the air and wipe out enemy air assests,we need to keep the skies clear".The blue arrow was then shown to cancel out the red arrows.  
"Finally,the transports are to land tanks and troops on the ground,your task will be to secure the area and evacuate any friendlys to safe positions,clear out hangers and defensive positions first".  
Mastu finished and closed the link down,his rader showed the airbourne super carrier get larger and larger as it approaced New York. He looked back and saw the massive shape collide with the city below.  
In a flash,the 64nuclear reactors onboard exploded,taking the entire state down with it.  
"One last thing sir"His co pilot remarked."Yes?".  
"Nuclear capable states have launched WMDS at each other,the last ones will hit the planet in about one hour".  
"Then we have one hour to go!"Mastu replied,putting on the afterburners and heading to Area51 at over 1200milles per hour.

* * *

The nuclear exchange that characterized world war three lasted for only a brief two hours, but was unbelievably destructive and reshaped the climate of the world even as it caused the fall of most of human civilization everywhere across the globe. More energy was released in the first moments of the Great War than all of the previous human conflicts in the history of the world combined. Entire mountain ranges were created as the ground buckled and moved under the strain of the cataclysmic pressure produced by numerous, concentrated atomic explosions. Rivers and oceans around the world were contaminated with the resulting radioactive fallout released by the relatively low-yield nuclear weapons used by all sides, and the climate changed horrifically. All the regions of the Earth suffered from a single, permanent season once the initial dust blasted into the atmosphere by the nuclear explosions had settled - a scorching, radioactive desert summer.


	9. end

Last chapter,how to end the Hunter Killer series?,dont know now, stop annoying a final tribute to the first story(Hunter Killer).This chapter will be all in Mastus view point. Kagamis hopefully going to make a appearence for once!.And this is before the nukes on America dropped.

* * *

**ACT ONE-SU37 TERMINATOR.  
**  
"Approaching area51,form in triple arrow formation"I intruscted and 120 fighter jets formed up behind me,like a giant arrow in formation we flew over the landscape._It wont be long till the nukes fall,we have to rescue Tsukasa and Konata...but where did Kagami ever go?.I have a feeling she will turn up._  
The next step was to order the transport aircraft to drop the helicopters,Miyuki was going to lead them. "Transports drop the gunships.  
Gunships your orders are to support the ground troops and help the transports choppers to land,after that the transports are to drop the tanks and paratroopers".A chorus of replys followed my orders. My red and black SU37 glinted in the sunlight.

The desert was reporting record heat temperatures,it was over 70"C,that meant when it was time to eject when the fuel runs out I would have to quit the sunbathing. "Sir,transports are in position,they are making thier run and Area51 is within our own rader range".My co-pilot all of my troops aircrafts were not using active raders which were only useful in combat,instead we were using a passive rader which cost less power and allowed longer cruising speeds.  
_Speaking of cruising speeds,we are flying at 700mph right now,we stopped using out afterburners after we passed over enemy territory.  
_  
The SU37 was a experimental super plane,it was very agile and could slap the F22 raptor around any day,problem was it was single seated,so in order to have a co-pilot we need to stretch the plane a bit,but on the plus side we could carry 12 air-to-missles,2 groundpounder bombs and lots of bullets.

Area51 came into visual range,it was being overrun by thousands of tanks,troops and the sky were 3times as many fighters and interceptors then what my tiny force had.  
"This is Mastu to all units,switch on heads up displays,afterburners on and free to engage...its time for a challenge!"I told my battalion. The rader was switched on,we suddenly rocketed to over 1400mph and the massive arrow shaped formation thundered accross the landscape.

* * *

**ACT2.**  
"Enemy mig29 starboard!".I twisted round and locked on.A missle warning flared up as a SU33 flanker D fired a slavo of missle at me. In reponse I jinxed round and shot down the SU33 before finishing off the mig29.  
The missles from the SU33 were still a problem,they were the latest Russian tech and since I could advoid the deadly weapons I decided to fly striaght into a enemy plane.  
"Distance to mig31,200 metres"My co-pilot reported. It became a game of chicken as both planes held thier missles were still following.  
"30 METRES FOR FUCKS SAKE PULL UP!"He screamed,nervous. In response I held my course and until the mig31 was so close,I flew upside down,missing him by inches and causing the plane to hit the missles following me.

"Right thats three down,what next?"I asked my co-pilot a question and he quickly found another set of heads up displays...displayed the 12 fighters that were giving Miyukis helicopters I thundered down and was soon in the middle of the dogfight. The fighers made me a bigger first one payed the price of ignoring Miyuki and she shot him down with cannon fire.

Three planes locked onto my tail."Hold on to your socks"I instructed before pulling the flaps down,and pointing upwards._Taste afterburner bitches._The agility of the terminator lived up to its repuation as I was flipped back and became behind the fighters.  
"Missle lock" I pressed the fire button and three missles detached from the hardpoints and blew apart the a moment they stayed still before the fuel tanks exploded,scattering parts and humans everywhere._Boom,thats more like it._The remaning planes were dealt with by a squadron of my own pilots.

"We are enemy tanks breaching the western side".In response I flew long enough to touch the ground."Ready with the G-pounders?"I asked my co-pilot again who flicked a switch,transferring the fire missle button to the launch bombs button. The tanks in question were T90s with seriously heavy armour,that weighed them down.  
"Locked on,fire when ready". I thumed down the trigger and cannon fire spewed out,destroying one tank,after that my pair of ground pounders flew out and blew the attacking tanks apart,ammounition flew everywhere as it made a few mini craters in the ground. A few bits of shrapenal destroyed a part of my planes wings and for a momenent my control over the terminator waned.

The loss of control was enough for a attacking SU35 flanker E to lock on."Su35 flanker behind,it wil launch in 5seconds"._Time to do the cobra._Isuddenly raised the nose momentarily to the vertical position and slightly beyond, before dropping it back to normal flight,the flanker was right in front of me,the pilot confused about what happened.I didnt even bother to launch a missle,raking the plane with cannon fire until it was shreeded into twisted metal was pleasure enough.

I didnt have time to enjoy my moment of celebration as a experimental fighter attack me,its bullets tore panels off and one of the engines were partially damaged._Shit,lets see how this fucker likes turning._I flew upwards and then proformed a quick right turn,followed by a loop."Its still following,its a SU47 Golden Eagle,its more agile than we are".My co-pilot whose name was Mac?,reported.  
"Well Mac,remember one of amazing feautures of this plane?".I grinned as I proformed more and more simple turns and loops,coaxing the SU47 to become less on its guard. Mac racked his brains,unaware that we were under attack."The SU37 can fire its missle backwards?".He came up with the answer quickly. "Lock on please"I asked nicely for once.  
"Lock on".I pressed the missle button and a hardpoint rotated its missle,the warhead flew backwards and decepaitated the SU47s pilot before destroying a wing and a ,the plane fell back to earth and took out a apache on its way down.  
I flew upwards,searching for new targets. Mac had become silent,even thought I asked him for new targets."Whats up Mac?".I asked."Shittttt..."He said to himself._  
This doesnt sound good._"We have fourteen nuclear warheads inbound on Nevada,they will hit in 12seconds!"He suddenly shouted,pissing himself.

I looked up to see fourteen white bullets crashing down...then the world exploded.

* * *

**ACT3.  
**  
I was lucky that I wasnt in thier direct blast radius. But most of the people were,the mushrooms clouds appeared and the shock wave destroyed all in its path.  
"Mac,you ok...MAC!"I turned round to see Mac dead,with a part of the wing tip in his head._Fuck...time to abandon ship._The shockwave reached my position,dust flew everywhere and the warning lights came on...the terminators wings had blown off,engines were destroyed and the plane was breaking world around me started to spin until the EMP from the nuclear detonation silenced any electronic epuipment.

Everything then went black.

* * *

**ACT 4  
**  
"Mastu,you alive,MASTU!"I woke up groggerly in a sea of twisted metal and body parts. I was found by Miykuki who had joined up with Tsukasa and Konata. "Good to see you girls,but I dont have time for renunion"I greeted the two midgets. They both looked at me like I was going to save them._Shit,they forgot to watch thier backs.  
_  
Six soliders popped up from nowhere and ran at Konata and Tsukasa,ignoring my recent injures I flew at fists punched holes and headbutting also cracked skulls. The foolish attack was dealt with in less than fourseconds. "Grab thier weapons,we need to get out of here"I instructed,picking up a pistol and a assualt rife.

Soon we were all armed,Miyuki with a sniper rifle,Konata with a heavy machine gun and Tsuaksa was carrying two pistols in her hands. We moved silently accross the landscape.

"Spotted a few"Miyuki whispered,pointing over to 20 or so Russian soliders moving accorss the wreckage of a transport. "Looks like they are on to something,Miyuki take them out".I ordered and she settteled down and began to drill shots,her first missed but the second blew out a mans back.  
"LETS TAKE THEM!"I shouted,running and firing with my AK47,7.62mm bullets spraying and hitting thier ran behind,her pistols taking care of what my assualt rifle instead decided to brace herself and unloaded her M240 at the enemy,felling as many that dared that not to take cover.

Soon they too were elimated. "Well that was fun...too bad they were regulars I would like to see a few Spetsnaz mother fuckers running around".I joked,picking up more ammunition and food from the corpses. We sat down to eat.

"This food tastes awful!"Konata complained,as she sat on top of a tank. "Just eat for fucks sake Konata"Tsukasa shouted at her,apparently war was taking the stress on the normally calm down.  
"Both of you,shut up I think I can hear something"Miyuki shouted back at both of them.  
"Ok Ill just eat this rock,nothing wrong with it"The otaku grunted back sarcastically.

I grinned,wasnt really bothering to join in.I didnt eat,just kept scanning the horizon for any visual targets. Well the sun wasnt visable as the dust was everywhere. "Hey Mastu look at this!".Konata became happy again and pretened to fire her gun at something invisable soldiers while standing on top of a ant hill that had managed to survive._Though I saw a reflection in the background,must be nothing._"Yeah...wonderful Im sure".I replied jokingly at her poor attempt to create humor.  
"You know,I swear theres someone watchi"Was all Konata said before a sniper rifle barked out and the shot destroyed her face.

* * *

**ACT5.**  
The spetsnaz were indeed watching us,and Konata payed the price for exposing herself. Her dead corpse barley hit the ground before we assialed by hundreads of special opratives. "Get into a circle and we will get through this"I commanded before grabbing Konatas machine gun in one hand,my assualt was in another and I hosed down a squad of troopers attempting to murder Miykuki before she could grab her weapons.

"EAT LEAD MOTHER FUCKERS!"I screamed as the bullet cases from both weapons began to litter the floor around me. "Miyuki,cover me while I reload,Tsukasa get her back"I said to both of them,thier covering fire took down a few more but we were surrounded by hundreads if not thousands of Russian regulars and special forces.

Tsukasas cool aim allowed her to proform a triple headshot while Miyuki kept her assualt rifle to her shoulder and poured on the bullets. _What this,this looks interesting...OH YEAH a fucking minigun._My hands found a fully loaded minigun. Picking it up,I felt the enermous weight. "Get down!"I shouted before pulling the trigger.

Instantly thousands of bullets flew out of the minigun,it was nicknamed the meat chopper for a reason and chopped meat it did._Ah crap Im out of bullets._ The only bad thing about miniguns was that the portable ones ran of ammo really quickly.

Siezing the moment,the enemy charged and engaged all three of us in hand to hand combat.

I lept over and smashed a fist into a soliders face,cracking it in half,I spun round and engaged another one that pulled out a hand got his firearm and I took it out of his hands before unloading the bullets in his face. A burly oprative siezed me shoulders but I threw him off,kicking back my foot went through his heart and sprayed blood on another three men.

I had a moment to look around,Tsukasa was fighting braverly but in the end,a stealthy soldier with a large sniper rifle crept up behind the purple headed girl and litreally destroyed her upper mid section. "Mastu!"The last of three girls cried out,Miyuki was struggeling to fight back as she had no weapons. _So she using her tits instead as weapons,those things can kill!._  
I decided to aid Miyukis-tits,no Miyuki in her over and grabbing a metal pole,I speared it through the heads of three soldiers before they knew what hit them. I then backflipped before ramming a heavy first again and again in a person behind me.

No matter how many we could kill there was always more,in the end we stood together..back to back as brother and sister tried to stay alive. "Well Miyuki,I never knew it would end like this...I suppose that we die together"I grunted as sprayed bullets into the human wave coming at us.  
"Well at least we can say we tried".She replied,sweat coming down her face as the pink headed girl also tried to hold back the tide._Well this is a last stand for the history books,if anyone surived this nuclear holocaust._  
In the end,no matter how much she tried,Miyuki was dragged down and killed by a huge knife wielded by someone I thought I would never see first Object261 prototype died  
.The person who killed a object261 prototype was nothing more than another one,I was sure of that."Dimitri,I wonder how your still alive you barstard".I said,standing tall with a metal pole and a pistol.  
"Becuase Im better than you".He replied,grinnng as his men surrouned me with thier weapons raised."Im going to kill you Dimitri".I commentated camly,although my insctints wanted me to kill him.I knew I had to treat this situation carefully.

"Well,I have a suprise".He smiled codly as one of his men walked up to him with...KAGAMI._This doesnt look good at all._ I was helpless now,if I needed to make a move then he would kill her.  
"You think Im going to let her live do you?"He asked a question. I racked my brains and thought about what to say next,adoptating a neutal strance I threw down my weapons and surrended.  
"Mastu...help me"Kagami whimpered,tears coming out of the purple headed girls eyes. She looked terraible and thin,so fragile as Dimitri held her up in one hand.  
"A pity",he replied before pulling out a pistol and shooting Kagami in back of the head._You son of a bitch._She fell back to earth,her dead corspe staining the sand. "Now your gonna pay you mother fucking son of a bitch"I felt real rage and roared at him.

I was a second away from hitting the leader of the Spetsnaz before the final nuclear weapon was dropped.

* * *

**ACT6:34MINUTES LATER.  
**  
For the second time in two hours I was knocked out,Dimitri was also were both surronded by dead headless blasted remains of his men. We saw the look in each others eyes,got up and clashed.

The fight was amazing,we threw punches at the speed of sound,I threw him into a tank got up,picked the turret up and threw it at me.I doged but Dimitri was already attacking again.

We blocked and countered,each one was marsterfully trained in close combat."Sure you dont want to give up Dimitri?".I asked while fighting. "Pfff,Ill kill you".He replied,kicking a karate move.I jumped upwards to advoid it but he saw that coming and grabbed my leg before twisting it I also saw that move coming and I let my weight drop on that leg. I landed back on planet Earth and we began the fight again.  
"This fight will go on fovever you know".I told him,"I have time".Dimitri replied,his eyes in the colour of the darkness._Time to let the machine take over._ I roared in pain as my skin dropped back and once again I became a machine,with metal arms and legs.  
Dimitri didnt look overly impressed."I can do the same".He spoke before expanding his muscles and we charged at each other again.

This time,the fight was epic,I got hold of Dimitris arm and threw him around,before jumping up 50feet into the sky and ground pounding him. He then got up without a stratch and threw a massive punch,blowing my metal body back 20feet,I kept going until I reached a destroyed a sickening thud I landed on the wing tips._Hey I can use this rocket pod._Acting quickly and tearing off the rocket pod,I held it up and aimed it at Dimitri.  
"Goodbye",the slavo of rockets enveloped the other object261 in a massive fireball.

Once again he came out with barly a stratch,on his shoulders was a tank cannon."Goodbye to you!"Dimtri shouted before loading a shell and firing it. _I still stay here._The massive 125mm tank round flew at him..and did nothing?.

Infact my metal body just caused the normally deadly round which could crack through the thickest armour and caused it to richochet off. In return I grabbed object261 and peered into his eyes,all I saw was nothing,he was souless just like me. "Lets do this the way we came into the world Dimitri"I grunted,grabbing his jaw.  
Together"He replied doing the same.

* * *

**ACT SEVEN**  
The pressure on my jaw was immense as Dimitri tried to wedge it open,slowly but surely I heard the metal begin to crack under his it was worse for him.

In the end I won,I split his jaw open and the Spetsnaz commander screamed in agoney,acting quickly I shoved my arm down his throat and reached for his * the power source. I wrenched it out and he exploded from within.

I had survived,despite my friends dying and nuclear weapons,despite me being apparently obslete according to our creator Yamamato Takakra I was still alive...well how could a machine be alive?. But Mr Takara for all his technical brillance had forgotten one priceless thing. No matter haw strong you could make flesh,metal would always be more durable.

* * *

_Well 3336 words,thanks for reading and have a good time._

**HUNTER KILLER/KAGAMIS UNLUCKY STAR/FLAMING STARS IS OWNED BY:  
**  
RU771AN.

With credit to.

Coldnexusfrontline. other Russian mate who really helps with the military stuff.

Speical mentions.

acsuperman for the use of Shin.  
Kagami Yoshimizu for Lucky star and the lisence to use it.  
Nihlius for his epic support.  
soldierotaku392 for help on what to decide.

**THIS SERIES IS A NUCLEAR EXCHANGE BETWEN THE WORLDS NUCLEAR CAPABLE STATES,HOW WWW3 PLAYS OUT WILL BE ENTERILY DIFFERENT TO THIS STORY. THE PEOPLE IN THIS ARE FICTIONAL AND ANY REAL WORLD SITATUONS/PEOPLE ARE PURLY COINCIDENCE.**

* * *

_The rain of nuclear warhards destroyed every last human and living thing on the planet,winter set in and the seas the last nuclear exploision was not a weapon,it was the reactor of object261._

_Soon the Earths gravity was affected,causing it to collide with the sun,thus destroying the solar system as the sun became a black hole,however the use of the black hole caused more to spawn eventually sucking planets from other galaxys into them,in the end entire sectors of space become black holes,very soon they would all explode._

_Destroying the universe._


	10. Eyes

I decided to do one more chapter just to make it 10 overall.  
This will be most likely be the final chapter for the final story I will ever do for Lucky Star.  
Anyway,on with the last of the last. Read this to yourself out loud,makes it better. RU771An signing off.

* * *

**Yamamato Takara:Current location...UNKNOWN.**

"Where am I?...my god". The brown haired 45year old man stared into blackness.  
Surronding him was something that was unreal and real at the same ...prehaps billions of unblinking pairs of eyes,blue,brown every one and every colour stared at him.

Thier chilly stares never wavered or blinked,thats when Yamamto realised where he was.  
"Im not dead...NO IM NOT DEAD,I CANT BE!".He screamed,realising that he was dead... Mastu had thrown him off his spaceship and now...he was dead.  
Dead...dead...dead..dead dead dead.  
DEAD.

With the dead,thier DEAD eyes,every person and every animal that he had killed of his accord of becuase of his war was judging him even after death.  
Yamamato would never escape thier eyes or this place. But strangely enough Mr Takara was clothed and not hungry,like he was locked in time for ever.  
Thats when he heard a pair of metal footsteps.  
"Tap tap tap tap tap tap"The footsteps went,never failing the rythem.

_"Yamamato"._A distinctive voice ecohed in the blackness._  
"Im here"._It grew louder._  
"Im coming for you"._A threat maybe?,either way Yamamatos skin turned whiter and whiter._  
"runnnnnnnnnnn for yourrrrr littttllllleee liffffeee". _He shat himself and ran for his life.

Despite the fact that he was dead,Yamamato still ran for his dead life,the slow gnawing footsteps became louder and louder until he realised that the thing was behind him. "Get away from me...I dont want to die again".Yamamato started to cry,disbelieving that he was being chased even in death.

_"Afraid to die?,maybe you should have felt that the billions you killed felt that aswell".  
"Look back,and realise your mistake"._  
The once CEO of Artemis took a quick glance back...it was even worse than he had imagined.  
A creature from the depths of nightmares followed him,its metal limbs were outstreched,the head was in tatters and the legs and chest were holed,but it still spoke and still followed him.  
"I dont know you".He lied,really hoping that this "thing" wasnt who he thought it was.  
_"I am your first experiment Yamamato,I am your frakenstien and I am back to kill you a second time".Mastu spoke,his voice was dead crispy but still mechanical in nature._

"No,no no no no no no,YOUR DEAD!,"Mr Takara sweated,his pink hair started to fall out a bit and he stopped running.  
"I cant die,not again".  
_"Remember in Siberia when you failed to kill WA5TU?,well this is the little machines revenge"._Mastu came closer and made Takakra run again.  
He run for a faint speck of light in the distance,however he would never reach it,Mastu would make sure of that as he chased Takara forever.

The chase would last for enternity,and the pairs of eyes watched,never blinking and never wavering.


End file.
